Glimpse of the Dark future
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: this shows a dark glance of the future Kanton comes from
1. Chapter 1

**This for rangers fic it sorta shows the future where Shades Daughter and Kanton are from, Kudos from Iron-Mantis for being co-author.**

We see a city completely and utterly in ruin. It looked like all live that existed there is completely gone, even bug and plant-life are gone. We see soldiers wearing Darkish blood red armor. Some are wielding energy spears and Plasma Rifles.

There in the middle of the ruinous city was a mechanized fortress made of a blackish looking metal with skeletal like styles giving the building a macabre look. This building is where Shade has all his future weapons and projects done. Inside we see a being walking to a monitor. It is a Darkside with skeletal hands with spikes coming out there knuckles, Scorpions tail, and has two insect like eyes. This is a Count type Darkside known as Dokuro.

He turned on his monitor showing a shadowish looking room.

"Report" ?? said

"My Liege, I have excellence news, the Time machine is completely repair after the bombs the uchiha implanted to make sure we can't follow him back in time, though theres one slight problem." Dokuro flinched when the shadowish figure gave him a glare that would make a dementer squirm.

"What"?

"Well unfortunately it only has enough juice to 1 more trips, so we have to choose our operatives carefully our we will be trapped in the past indefinitely in case we can't fixs the flaw." Dokuro said preparing for the worst in case his master show any sign of anger.

"Very well" Dokuro let out a sigh of relief, but tensed when he heard his master start talking "I want you to prepared the machine for a trip to send HER back in time."

"But sir theres only enough juice left for one more trip, what if she doesn't come back?" he doesn't need to know who her is, he has a pretty good guess who it is.

"Whats your point, if she fails she has no used for me." The Shadowish being said "Remember Dokuro all live is expendables including hers do I make myself clear" he said in a rumble that scared the Count Darkside.

"Yes lord Shade, Chrystal clear." Dokuro said

"Good, she will see you soon." Shade said before the Screen Turned off. Dokuro have to control himself not to faint.

"Dang, everytime I talk to the guy I feel like another year of my life is shaved off." Dokuro said we now see Dokuro wears a white tattered lab coat, has brownish hair, and wearing greenish sweatpants.

" he then immediately started walking to another room. He then see some other scientist watching something curiously.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT, GET BACK TO WORK!" Dokuro yelled which sent the others scurrying to there stations, he then take a look at the monitor curiously.

He smirk a deadly smile seeing the new fighters destroying the resistance forces. The X-Cobras were his and two others Count Darksides creations (1) and so far are living to there names and the potentials they put in to them.

The X-Cobra were slick pitch black machines with a tail like appendage connected to it (for air battle they could lower it to stinger position to destroy airships with there connected laser cannons attached to the bottom of it) or the tail could be used for ground combat so the machine could slither the ground with the upper part (the non tail part of the star-fighter like a demonic X-fighter that has two laser attached to the wing and a missile launcher at the bottom of it nose.) are easily taking care of the resistance.

"Morons, they should give up, theres no way of defeating master Shade or General Bronze Centipede" Dokuro said.

"Hell even Dr.Viper with his new bio-experiments could kill a squadron of them" Dokuro muttered.

He then began heading to the direction of the time machine.preparing the time machine for Shades daughter arrival.

**So good, bad or what btw heres data on the count types**

**Count type Darksides are created when a Darkside** **see's** **into the gate of truth and sacrificing any sense of morality and ssense of self to the gate to become Counts.**

**Counts are literally the brains of the Darksides there as smart as four super-computers, and are Sadistic as Mayuri on a bad day when it comes to there experiments, and while powerful are also cowardly beings to those who are stronger to them.**

**This is a tribute to Rangers fic ****Author fighters: Demon from heaven.  
**


	2. Dukes attacks part 1

first hear the 2nd chapter (this story has a secondary plots but don't worry it will later merged with the original one

Chiyo Nara was walking in the ship _Blood-scream._ she transferred here cause she heard that the Blood-Scream on sabotaging and attacking one of Shades Devil-towers

The towers are bases for Shades High ranking Generals and are docks for Shades armada. they disguised there ships using holograms to make them look like Shades ships

"Those (censored) won't see it coming." Chiyo thought Darkly remembering all the terrible things Shade and his forces did to all the worlds.

"Yo Chiyo." she turned around to see Church walking towards her.

"Yo church" she said surprised that the guy was still in the service. "I didn't know you join this ship.

"You kidding, knowing that we can hurt Shade badly with this" Church said "Plus it keeps me away from Caboose for a while." he muttered to low for Chiyo to hear.

"I know what you mean." Chiyo said, the Generals bases were the most defensive of shades fortress's next to shades palace, And thats place impenetrable. if they destroyed the tower, they will destroy the illusion of Shade being all powerful.

"All hands" the intercom blared. "Prepare for battle, we will be entering tower air space in 5 minutes.

Chiyo turned to Church with a smirk. "This will be a interesting battle."

--

in the control room two Shadow assassin were watching the incoming ships suspiciously.

"You ever had the feeling your going to get tricked pretty badly."

"Yep." the 2nd one replied

"Do you think we should open fire on them" the first one said

"Nope let the Dukes types deal with it."

"Ya sure? after all what if there ours after all?"

"Eh, well tell them that they manage to break out plus the tvs broken and i'm in the mood for some good old fashion carnage." the 2nd one said.

"Good point" the first shadow assassin said. he then begin to press buttons quickly "Launching four Duke types Darksides." he said. afterward four missiles that look suspiciously like cages were launched.

--

Chiyo sense something was off.

"hey are you okay?" Church said

before she could answer the intercom blared again with the voice sounding panicky. "Attention we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack." both paled slightly before running to around to a room with a Screen.

"Aw, blast it all all." Church cursed seeing the type of cage/missile being used on them, recognizing it before.

The missiles exploded and four being rushed to the ship like bullets crashing through them. when they hit it showed what the enemies looked like Demonic knights.

the first one wore light bluish armor with two bull horn sticking out the helmet. a blackish visor with with his mouth looking like the kind of mouth a marvel zombie might have in fact all the other three have it.

the second on wore reddish armor with his visor cracker and a tattered cape.

the third wore blackish armor with built in claws and looked a lot slimmer than the other.

The fourth Darkside has it right arms mutated to a demonic cannon and is the only one that has a mouth-gaurd. it shoulder pads have spikes on it.

the red one looked a the camera before opening its mouth launching a beam of dark energy destroying it and the link.

"Damn, of all the Evil creatures in this world it would have to be Dukes Darksides" Chiyo thought angrily. she then rushes out the room with Church in toll thinking there might be a way to destroy said Darksides.

**END OF PART 1**

**Okay i decided to add more chapters, and heres some Data on the Dukes.**

**Dukes type Darkside are very dangerous, just as a count is considered the brains of the Darksides, the Dukes are considered the Berserkers. they are extremely dangerous and are as bloodthirsty as Tiger that just found a nice plump meal and is ready to kill anybody standing in the way of its food, doesn't help that a duke Power of Darkness is as strong as 3 people in there 2nd curse seal stage.  
**

**They can only communicate through grunts and roars only Darksides or being wielding the holy seven can interpret. there pain sensor are also gone, so even if you burn it skin off it will continue to battle to the death. They are born when a Darkside has eaten a high ranking** **demons flesh, though most Darkside refuse this precedure since the Dukes are quite psychotic and only care for battle and carnage**. that and eating demon flesh will probably just taste awful.

**oh and one more piece of data i forgot to add about counts, there immune to all poison and can create there own personel form of the stuff.**

**you like?**


	3. Dukes attacks part 2

**CH.3 AND THANK RANGER24 FOR TELLING ME ABOUT SHADES DAUGHTER NAME AND THE HYBRIDS.**

The dukes were assessing there new surrounding, analyzing there next move which the resistance stupidly gives. gunmens suddenly appeared in the hallway and were getting ready to fire.

The Black Duke ran towards them at breakneck speed. using his claws he shred the gaurds to bloody pieces. The White color Duke (the fourth one) Gave a growl who to most would think gibberish but to the Darksides it was a order, kill all the passengers on this ships. they then went to start there killing spree.

--

"Whats happening" the captain yelled after the announcement.

"Sir the Dukes are spreading chaos to the ship , there killing everyone." a tecnician said with a hint of hysteria.

the captain paled. 'Impossible' he thought scared he then activated the holoscreen making most of the people in the control deck look both sick and horrified.

The Blue Duke was in the Hanger bay destroying ships and there pilots with blast of Dark Energy.

the Red duke was killing soldiers left in right two energy blades it created in it hand he already deheaded 14 soldiers.

The Black duke was laughing like a jackal using his claws to kill any soldier he found, one of them manage to leave a bloody stump where it left hand was but it kept going on its rampage.

The White Duke for some reason isn't being shown on the screen, though when they did see him they shrieked in panic. he was running towards where they are.

"Quick activate the defensives measures" the captain yelled at the first technician who start activating it, however the error screen kept coming up as if something or someone was stopping them.

it was a 2nd technician with Black hair, greenish eyes and wearing spectacles was moving his fingers stopping the activations codes. The captain of the people saw this and screamed "what the hell your doing."

When he was about to get him off the Counsel the door was kicked down and send hurtling to the captains smashing into him and breaking his spine automatically killing him.

the rest of the Technicians pulled there guns put the White Duke was faster. he lifted his cannon arm and fire it at first unleashed a darkish blast before shattering creating million tiny one hitting the technicians to bloody swish cheese all cept the 2nd technician.

"Cutting it close weren't you?" the technician said, the White Duke hissed at him. "Hey no need to get nasty, that captain was keeping to big a look for trouble for me to warn that Devil Tower."

when he got another growled he said "Glad you see it my way. now if you excuse me i have to go to the escape pods as the _ONLY _survivor." the  
technician said. with his eyes flickered from Forest Green to Darkside Red for a few of seconds then return to its regular color.

--

"Shit" Church yelled as another explosion lurched the ship. Chiyo ignored this they then reached a forkway.

"Which way do we go" Church said Chiyo ignore him trying to hear something.

she pointed to the left "That way to the escape pods." she said slowly, she then pointed to the right, "and judging by the noises i'm hearing over there, I say a Dukes coming that way."

"Right" Church said getting his rifles ready to fire but Chiyo stopped him "you prepared the Escape pod, I'll deal with this Darkside."

"What?" Church said indignantly "Theres no way in hell I'll" he started to say but Chiyo stopped him. "Do it or so help me I'm going to make you wish you stayed a ghost." she told him with a look that scared him shitless.

"Right escape pod." Church said scared before he ran to the escape pod. she then prepared for the battle against the duke.

--

**cliff hangars, annoying but still necessary. btw heres some minor Data on Hybrid Darksides. Darkside hybrids are half darkside and half human. They lack the Darkside Skin color and Eyes though some Hybrids when feeling a strong emotion, there eyes flicker to Darkside red. (i added the eye bit).**

**Thanks again ranger for the data on the Hybrids.**


	4. Dukes attacks part 3

The Red Duke walked in the hallway, it was getting restless as most of his kills were weakling. It was about to leave the ships when it felt something. He grinned, a ninja from one of the fallen Villages this will be fun.

--

Chiyo saw the Red Duke was walking toward hers and sense it bloodlust, she just shrugged it off 'At least I'm not facing all four at the same time, or worst one of the immortals.' She thought calming herself down and analyzing what attacks it would use.

It's attacked her by unleashing it's a darkish beam from its mouth, which she dodged and open fired with her rifles but was stopped by the Dukes armor. He then created his Energy blades but she weaved away left and right from his attack. She pulled out two kunai and threw them at the Darkside it hit the armor only sticking at it the duke was going to continue it attacked but heard a sizzling sounds he looked to see a piece of paper on fire connected to the kunai's before exploding.

Chiyo covered her eyes even though she dodged it did create a big enough boom to take a chunk of the ship with it. When she looked she was a tad shock.

"Damn they weren't kidding about Dukes no longer having pain-sensor" Chiyo said.

The duke was still coming even though most of his armor was destroyed. It chest was burned badly. Its right arm was too damage to be use again.

The left was only slight burned and was carrying it energy sword and was functional. The cape was destroyed and the helmet was no more. The Face of the Duke looked a bit like Darkside Goblin, with three eyes glaring at her with carnage in mind. bits of the helmet fuse with the face cause of the intense heat it was in.

She then saw the walls and ceiling gone revealing the air. She then turned to the Darkside "You want me, come get me." And jump through the ceiling, a bit risky since there in the air but since there more room there will make the fighting a bit easier.

The Duke followed wanting to kill that ninja good now that he knows that this fight won't be boring.

--

Domon (The Hybrid spy) was running to the Escape pod. 'Shit I knew I should've memorized the ship inside and out' he thought. he then saw the whole that took a good bit of the floor.

"Yikes!" he said stopping just inches from death since the fall from this height would kill anyone.

He sighs in relieve that he stopped in time he then hears sound of battle he looks upward to see one of the Dukes battling someone.

"Well well." He muttered with a grin

"I suppose I could stop and watch this fight for a quick second."

--

Chiyo saw the Red-Duke jumping out the hole. It began it barrage by shooting out tiny Darkblast from its mouth like a machine gun. She tried dodging one but one manage to hit her in the shoulder.

She grunted in pain but ignore it, she then pulled her Katana and rushes to the Darkside with him lifting his blade and attacking her. The swipes blows at one another. The Darkside has the Advantage of Strength at his side but she has agility on hers. They kept swiping blows at one another.

She managed to cut his second eye but he was able to slash her badly at the stomache. She has to dodge the next attack but she grabbed her stomach in pain.

He was going to follow her but then seh threw a smoke screen making him blind a bit giving her time

"I have to end this quick or I'm going tro be this things next kill, but then she remember something a jutsu technique Kanton taught her.

She then Reached for her bag and pulled out some wires. The Duke (now free of the smoke watched this curiously wondering what the heck she's going to do. She then began to ran toward him.

He was slashing at her with his sword but she kept dodging and weaving around him and unknown to the darkside surrounding him around the wires she then dodge and jump behind him land behind a small turret before pulling with a surprising burst of strength pulling the Darkside to the tower she then performed handsigns.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_" Chiyo said as she completed the hand seals. Breathing out, Chiyo launched streams of fire that traveled down the wires and impacted against the Duke Darkside.

It engulfed him in a fiery inferno and this time the blow was strong enough to do what the explosion didn't. The body begins to turn sickly purple, his body then liquefied before oozing down the ship (still on fire i might add).

Chiyo then slump down in relief. "Thank god that Duke was a Weakling than the other Dukes i've seen or that could've ended a lot worse." she muttered

She then jump back down in the ship and going to the escape pod. she stopped when she heard something. she pulled her rifle and getting ready to fire in case it was another Duke.

"Wait don't shoot i'm on your side." Domon said he created a illusion making it seemed like he was terribly hurt. "I just got away from one of those Crazed Creatures."

Chiyo then reput her gun away. "come on then, you might as well come with me and my friend to the Escape pod." she then walk to the escape pod ignoring the pain with the Hybrid following slightly peeved that his side didn't win but decided to put it away for later.

the two factors representing the conflict of the War head to somewhere to escape this battle.

--

**More data on the Hybrids, Counts and Dukes are added. They are the staple of shade's army. More than a million serve him. Ten thousand are the black armored immortal hybrids.**

**The Counts are the least number of Shades armies. They serve as his scientist and torturers**

**The Dukes are slightly higher in numbers than the Immortals (but not as Dangerous as them). They are special core used to deal with more powerful forces or in case Shade feeling particularly malicious sends them to a city to show an example of any sign of rebellion. **

**Most Darksides when they are destroyed have there body begins to turning to Purplish sludge (like a homunculi when it gone). theres been a few exceptions for some Darkside and the Hybrids (Cause of there human half).**

**On a side note I decided to use the Japanese name of the Justsu used on the Duke (Was inspired by the scene between the fight between Sasuke and orochimaru in the forest of Death. **

**This is the last chapter for this glimpse the next will focus on Shades daughter. see you for the next chapter.**

you like?


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres the chapter, sorry for the wait just been a bit busy.**

we turn our gaze to a Darkish gray ship. inside it we see a Hybrid with Silver hair and grayish eyes, wearing all black leather.

She is Belinda Shades daughter, currently she is practicing with her two axes. against digital illusions of enemies.

she then heard a knock on the door "Enter."

we then see a Count type entering. unlike Dokuro who's based of a scorpion this one base off a Hornet. with the stinger replacing the right hand. insect wings growing out its back and the insect eyes replacing the humans ones.

"Corporal Dosgan reporting with a important message " the Count said.

"At ease" Belinda said. she turned to the Count and walked slowly to him. "Tell me Dosgan, whats the message."

"mam its a message from your father Lord Shade, he wishes you to go on a important mission at once and demand you to go to Lab 0071." Dosgan said.

"Really, did he say what its about." Belinda asked curiously.

"Um you see, i sorta forgot to ask." Dosgan said flinching at Belinda glare.

"You forgot, need i remind you the first rule of war is to make sure you have enough Data before going on any mission".

"I'm sorry, I won't forget again" He asked scared.

"No you won't" Belinda said darkly she then snapped her fingers one Immortals and one Count-type (This one looks like a Tsetse fly).

"Take him to the torture chamber and let him stay there till he learns his lesson."

"Of course" Suijin replied with a Terrifying grin. Dosgan paled he knew what sort of terror the Torture rooms held since the counts become the heads of the Torturers. Specially those under Belinda Regiment.

He did what any sane being would do under said situation. try to make a breakaway at fast as he can, The immortal saw this and before you blink he went straight at him grab Dosgan throat and began walking away with Suijin following him.

Belinda just watch this with a Cruel smile on her face. she began walking out her room and head to the hangar to her own modified marauder to head to where her father wanted to go.

"For the next Darkside sake, they better give her the full Data or they're getting something worse than the torture room.

** Notes**

1)** Tsetse** **(pronounced /ts/e-/ts/e, teet-SEE.) are large biting flies from Africa which live by feeding on the blood of Vertebrate animals.**

**Tsetse have been extensively studied because they are known carriers of Deadly diseases That I****nclude sleeping sickness**** in people.**

**When Darksides become Counts they usually have parts based off of Poisonous bugs and Arachnids.**

**don't worry the next chapter will be longer and have much more action.**


	6. Rescue from the Death Arena

Here's the new chap (this chapter will be broken in two parts).

--

We turn our sights to a place deeply underground, we then see what appears to be a arena with audience's screaming in primal joy. You see to make sure the soldiers and the Slaves stay in his control Shade decided to be 'Lenient' and created a Ring that holds the Few sports matches Shade approves of.

We then see a bunch of Rebels being lead in chain's, they then hear growling on the other side of a cage far from the arena.

as you can probably guess it, this is a honest to goodness...

The cage is lifted to showing terrifying Mosquito like creatures with with Human like skull as heads and twist carapiece. some of them have obviously been cybernetically advanced

Death-match.

"Ladies and Gentleman" they look up to see a hybrid wearing a old referee uniform on a hover platform. "Welcome to another Glorious matched being held by our master many arena's" the Referee stated.

"Tonight we have have here a group of capture rebels who have 'graciously' decided to be test subjects to our new bio-weapon." he said and if looks could killed the glare he got from the rebels would have cause him a painful agonizing death.

The cries of the audience scared them, it seemed that even the humans of the audience didn't care for what happens to the people who tried to liberate them, just cared about seeing there bodies in a bloody heap. the only one not cheering were a group of people wearing cloaks to cover themselves.

"So let us begin!" the Hybrid yelled snapping his finger, seeing it as a signal the mosquito creatures begin there assault. the chains on the rebels de-lock they were able to dodge the first attack of the Bio-weapon.

the few cybernetic one have holes appear in there chest unleashing a barrage of bullets most of them dodge yet four have been caught in the fire.

one of the cloaked people made a move to stop this, but was stopped by the Taller one. "You have to wait, as long as that barriers up there nothing we can do.

--

in another part of the area we see a bunch of Regular Hybrids guarding what looks like a large generator.

the guards saw someone approaching them "Halt, this is a restricted area." the figure kept on walking at them "I said Halt" the Head guard said Angrily. the figure just ignore them and kept walking.

"That it we warn you" the gaurds shouted they began to fire at the figure, but the being Dodge so fast you though he was walter the way he was dodging the bullets.

"W-what the hell! How is he dodging our attacks!" one of the gaurds said shock

"Foolish Darkside Hybrids you should have stayed at home. Do you know why?" the mysterious figure asked rhetorically. He then pulled out a Uzi from his robe and aimed it at them

"You should've stayed at home… because you're fighting a Vampire!" With that sentence TSS fires multiple shots at the Gaurds. After twenty seconds of the barrage all of the soldiers were on the floor lying in pools of their own blood with million of hole on them.

"Man you guys may be good fighters in your ship, but in real battle against the supernatural, you guys Suck." Tss said. he then pulled out some Grenades and thrown them at the Generater and blow that thing sky high.

"Let the rescue mission begin".

--

the scene with Tss was slightly inspired by a scene from Nukid fic (authur fighters: war with the zodiac) don't worry the next Chap will have more action.


	7. Rescue from the Death Arena pt 2

Rei Alani wanted to believe it was some sort of twisted nightmare. But unfortunately she knew she was not Dreaming.

It was suppose to be a simple mission attack a small fleet of Shade supplies ship to make sure they couldn't be use by the enemies.

They didn't know it was a well laid-trap. General Gato, the ones who inform them and lead them to that mission was the one who condemn them, apparently he was a Darkside hybrid.

When they were caught each was sorted in a category by a Count Darkside (Dokuro she thought his name was). Half of the females were force to be sent to the 'Farm'(At this she shudder) to help make more hybrids. Those with the Darkside genes have there Darkside released and immediately killed.

The rest of the remaining Captures were sent to the arena to be life-fodder for the masses enjoyment.

Her brief melancholy was cut short when she heard a sort of inhumane scream and saw one of those Mutated Bugs rushing towards her. It open its mouth to reveal a spear like organ jutting out.

She barely dodged it unfortunately another holder got caught. Ignoring the screams of pain of the victim she began to run trying to find any weapon to use against these monster and protect herself and the remaining other from this onslaught. But stopped when she heard something odd, every seemed to stop as if they see something they could'nt believe. The saw the field waving in out as if it was trying to hold together and with one last flicker turned off completely.

"What the-" the referee stated looking confused as hell, While in the stands one of the hooded stand up.

"About time." He muttered he noticed one of the mosquito creatures began to shake off its shock and turn towards its prey, a raven-haired girl with golden eyes (Rei). it began to rushed at her but before it could touch her the hooded figure rushed forward launching fire from his fist sending the creature tumbling away.

"Here" he threw her a pair of sawed-off shotguns at her which she catch the surrounding Mosquito-creatures immediately ditch there targets and surround the new-comer.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the Referee stated angrily. The hooded one smirked before throwing his robe away. It revealed a young man who looked like Zuko without his trademark scar wearing black pants and a reddish shirt.

"Names Roku, and I am one of the guys who's closing this place down for good." He stated with a smirk.

The referee just snarled and said "like Hell you are!" he snapped his fingers that made the creatures lunged forward but a second hooded figure rushed with a sparda sword and yelled out.

"**King of Darkness"** he bellowed whished unleashed a Giant serpent of pure darkness from the sword that attacked the creatures destroying them thoroughly.

Rei watched amazed while Roku looked slightly impressed. "Bit of a overkill wouldn't you say X" he asked

The figure (X Prodigy) Turned around and said "Eh maybe, but at least we don't have to worry bout those bugs."

Tss was watching this with the remaining hooded figures, and said boredly "Should we help them?"

"Nah it appears they got it under control so far." The second female of the group said. meanwhile up at the floating platform shivered in rage, these pathetic humans are making a mockery of his arena, and he won't stand for it , he smirk sadistically and pulled out the microphone and screamed.

"You bastards think your so smart, well lets see how you handle against this". He snap his fingers again, at first nothing happened but suddenly they began to hear rumbling.

"I was saving this puppy for a couple weeks later put now you get to test him" they suddenly saw four pairs of eyes glowing menacingly behind the gate open and the creature launch its self for a battle.

--

So was it good or bad?


	8. Rescue from the Death Arena pt 3

Dokuro was holding a blowtorch while standing near a incredible tall object looks exactly like a Halo (Though much smaller in size.) he was fixing the time machine along with 54 other Count's. they were still trying to fixs the flaw in the machine.

"Hurry it up, Shades daughter will arrive here any day." Dokuro looked down to see a older Hama (Than the one in ranger fic) but there was a slight difference. There was a scar on her right eye making her blind and her left arm was replace by a cybernetic one.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to Blood bend me." Dokuro said boredly to her, which made her bristled.

"Show me respect Dokuro, I still your superior" She said with a sneer. Dokuro just gave her a look as if she was a worm.

"A superior, who lost both eye and arm before the war even began, and lost to a being even though your supposedly a water bender master and the first master of bloodbending, oh yeah I should definitely respect you." Dokuro said snidely.

Hama growled, she automatically began to start her blood bending move but as fast as lightning Dokuro Scorpion tail elongated and attacked hama wrapping around her head in a chocker hold. She gasped trying to breath.

"See her bitch, the only reason why we even kept you around is caused Lord Shade still see's a purpose in you, but frankly if you continue on your tirade of thinking your better than me, I'll kill you faster than you could say crud." Dokuro said darkly before releasing on her and began his work again.

"After all if the being stronger we counts know to stand down than fight, but if there weaker that's another story." Dokuro stated. Hama growled angrily as Dokuro made her look weak. She thought of way to get revenge but saw a hybrid rushing to them.

"My lords, I have shocking news." The hybrid stated.

"Yes of course you are, you're a messenger." Hama said boredly. "whats the news."

"Theres a battle going on in arena-16"

"Of course there is, the arena's always holding brawls." Dokuro said, thinking this messenger was a few bulbs short of a lightbulb.

"No sir, for you see the Resistance have send a rescue party and are currently fighting against the arena." The messenger stated. That caught both of there attention.

"Really," Dokuro asked curiously before climbing down. "Then i believe its time to take a break and see this fight."

--

Roku had to admit, that thing was definitely something he wasn't planned on seeing. It look exactly like a immortal crossed with a Furnace. It had four Cybernetic eyes implanted on his chest and his helmet look like a cross between a samurai and a knight. Its right arm was replaced by something that look like a flamethrower. On its back were many vents emitting smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduced you to our new modified Immortal, one from our soon-to be Elemental series."

The fire elemental look at its target before lifting his flamethrower and launching a powerful fireball at them.

X Prodigy lifted his hand and shouted "_**Ghost Fireball**_" he shot a powerful fireball made of hellfire hoping the attacks would cancel each other out but was shocked that the immortals fireball absorbs his fire blast making that one stronger. Rei, X and Roku barely dodge the thing.

"Oh did I forget to say that the elemental series absorbs the element there based off them, to make them stronger even if there attacks already left there body clever little trick isn't it." The referee said sarcastically.

"looks like I have to do it the old fashion way." Roku murmured pulling a plasma blade. The elemental didn't say anything and rushed forwards but Rei lifted her guns fired the immortals dodge it but two of them hit one of his cybernetic eyes. the creature gave a silent screech before lifting its flamethrower and firing out a stream of flame.

"Oh no you don't." X said he then lifted sparda and said "_**Night Silencer**_" he Slashes the air and release a dark beam of light that sliced through the flame, the immortal dodged but didn't see Roku with his plasma blade behind him until Roku slashed the flamethrower off.

The Fire Immortal looks angry before his mouth plate pulled back revealing another build in flamethrower were its mouth should be and send out turrets of flame at them.

his left claws began to be cover in blackish-flame as he stalk forward ready for more battle

--

The fight will continue in part 4 (Please don't kill me for ending it shortly)


	9. Rescue from the Death Arena pt 4

_**Here the Fourth segment**_

_**---  
**_

Roku was cursing under his Breath, the Elementals weren't giving him, Rei, or X a chance to breathe. He dodged the Black-flamed fist which pretty much melted the ground cause of the intense heat.

---

"That's it now they definitely need our help" the cloak being said as he, Tss and the other get ready to help there friends.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice bellow to the cloaked being and TSS, they turned to see a hybrid warriors holding his chest in pain with a bunch of Dukes behind him.

"Huh I must've let one accidentally alive." Tss said. a Dukes hissed before charging at them one of the cloaked beings moved forward pointing his forefinger

"_**Byakurai**__" _The being said, a concentrated bolt of white lightning came from his fore finger hitting the Duke pushing it backed.

The audience members surrounding them immediately got out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire

"My turn." The second cloaked being darts forward while spinning. It hit them full force which sends the hybrid flying but the dukes only skids a few miles with only mile dents.

"Huh, Drill Rush usually cause a lot more damage." Raimundo said (His cloaked falled off cause of the attacked.) a Dukes sneaked behind him and grabbed his throat "Ack!" Rai said while being strangled by the Darkside.

"I suggest you let him go" a female voice said. a whip wrap around the Dukes pulling him away and sending him flying to a wall creating a small crater.

"Thanks Darling." Rai wheezed trying to catch his breath. She pulled off her hood to revealed Renee Roberts.

(A/N Yes I'm a Rai/Renee fan, I blame Dm, no offense meant boss, he won me over with the pairing with his story, but at least I ain't a Bowser/Namine or Yumi/Grievous shipper, alright enough rant back to the story.)

The three remaining Dukes Roared angrily before jumping forward. The next hooded being pulled out of his chest three Grenades. He pulled out the three pins and with timing managed to thrown them in the Dukes mouth blowing them up. Sending the throwing him to a wall.

"Ouch!" Bender said with his robe destroyed.

"That's it Fry owes me big time for helping his four teammates from Team Faust for this mission." Bender muttered.

Bender didn't see the Remaining Duke get out of the Crater getting ready to destroy bending unit but the last robe being rushed forward that it seemed like she appeared there in a flash.

She immediately pulled back her fist before unleashing a powerful punch that actually smashed through the Dukes helmet crushing its head like jelly.

"Well sorry that Fry elected you while he and the other members of our team were send on a important mission" Yoruichi said removing her hood.

"Oi, nows not the time for arguing" the first hooded being (AKA Ichigo Kurosaki said)

"Yeah, cause we have bigger problems." TSS said pointing to the group of advancing Hybrids. The group gains an anger face.

They should've help sooner but they thought there friends could handle the beast but now not only are they getting there ass kicked but now they can't help cause of the swarms of Hybrids.

---

Meanwhile back at the arena the others were still fighting the Elemental but with no success.

"Gah!" X said as the F.E got kicked in the stomach and barely dodged when he unleashed the flame from its mouth.

"What the heck is this thing weakness." Rei said. Roku looked up. And whisper "I got it." He immediately ran forward dodging the Modified Immortal mouth flame-thrower attack. He flipped over its head and grab the being in a vice-grip.

"X, Quick used Night Silencer." Roku said.

"Are you crazy if I use it now you'll get killed too!" X said.

"I know the risk, but I refuse to let any more people die for Shades Twisted entertainment." Roku said ignoring the pain of Fire-elemental as he tried to get Roku off.

X nodded he know out of all them Roku was too much of his father when it comes to this sort of thing. "Very well, son of King Zuko and Queen Mai of the Fire nation." X said before unleashing another Night Silencer piercing through them both.

The Fire Elemental gave a screech of pain before his body glowed in a darkish light before giving a big bang. It created enough of a smoke screen for the capture people and the Rescuers to make a getaway. With them swearing to make Shade forces pay in memory of there comrade Roku.

---

**This is the end of that arc. Also sorry Ranger for killing Roku but you did gave me permission to Character kill.**

**Also check out the anime S-Cry-ed, its really good and please check out Dm fic, Xiaolin and the mew and Raimundo's Thriller quite interesting in a sense.  
**

**hope you like this Chap.**


	10. Chapter 10

In a petrified forest we see a Darkish fortress, we see Dukes, Immortals and the hybrids , guarding the grounds.

Inside we see a older Shade, his eyes seems to have turned blood red than his usual Heartless yellow. and his arms seems to be covered in scars but so far not much has changed from him. He is sitting on a throne that sorta look like a frozen blackish flame.

Suddenly two beings walked in shades fortress, both are obviously Pure Darksides.

One has Dark gray skin, metallic teeth. Reddish eyes with no pupils Blackish hair, wearing military clothing and a Saber strap to the right side of his waist and a shotgun to the left side. His name is Kevakia

The second wore a darkish monk clothe. Golden vines with Thorn on them wrap around his arms. Turkish shoes And his face is seemed crooked with grayish skin and red eyes. his name is Gyuuya.

Both bow to shade with him saying in his cold tone report.

Kevakia was first "My lord, we hhave yet to discover what happened to the tablets, Drake has made sure that no being but him no there whereabouts." Shade growled in anger even after he viciously slaughter the jerk, Drake was still able to get the last laugh.

"But on the brighter note we were able to conquer Sectors 19-23" Kevakia said. "And it appeared that the modified immortals are now finished and the modified Dukes are 40-percent done." The darkside said.

Shade nodded, he knew that he called the dukes Red-shirts once but they were on the immortals level when it comes to massacres, plus at least there a hell of a lot more durable than the regular hybrids (Who were now consider the new red-shirts… cept immortals cause of there strength).

"What about you" Shade said pointing to Gyuuya Who smirk. "Milord the demons races that tried to oppose you were taken care of with the help of moi." he said. Shade looked at him. He knew Gyuuya wasn't elected as one of his elite generals for nothing.

He was a powerful sorcerer of Darkness known to kill creatures for lesser reasons. The only one worse was Kevakia, he's not a sorcerer but his cruelty in battle was well known and his fighting reminds one of a psychopath.

"Excellent." Shade said darkly he then looked forward knowing that history will change soon.

---

**yes, i know its short but bear with me, it will be longer in the next chap, i swear to it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Shino was in the battlefield attacking Hybrids.

"Quick fired" a Hybrid commander said, two Hybrids holding hand-held bazooka immediately set there sights on the Aburame clan members but were shocked as the weapons fallen to pieces as insects immediately began to swarm them African ant style

"No, NOOO-ARRGH!" a Hybrid screamed as he was buried in the insect Swarms the remaining hybrids began to run-away. Shino was about to pursue them put heard a order to go back Shino gave a silent growl before caming back to the base.

------

Shino angrily marched the halls. He was now a adult with his Shades cracked his clothes were torned.

"Still trying to regain redemption?" a voice muttered Shino turned to see Warlord Xana now older with a eyepatch covering where his left eye was.

"What would you know" Shino muttered beginning to walk away but stopped as WX said "I knew you didn't betray Hinata and the leaf village for money."

Shino didn't moved as WX continued. "I heard that the Group team Faust use to battle the Holy Knights kidnaps 1 married couple. sixs days later, you betrayed Konoha" any connections.

Shino sighed sadly. "Chase Young and Sephiroth attacked the Aburame clan in secret taking my parents, Deidara told me if I had two choices, join them or let my parents died

**Flashback**

Shino was kicked back by Chase Young as Deidara walked over both were different, instead of there usual clothes there wearing Whitish armor with reddish archaic symbols carved on the armor. They had golden-clawed gauntlets on them, the only difference between them is that Deidara was wearing a traveling cloak to hide his appearance.

"Give them back." The normally calm Shino said angrily.

"look kid, stop fighting all we want is to help you, Hmm" Deidara said.

"By kidnapping my parents." Shino said sarcastically.

"That's was just to get you here." Chase said coldly.

"You see Shino, we want your help to get rid of Ms. Hyuuga, for you see our boss believes she may be a threat to him Hm." Deidara said, Shino gave him a glare he refuse to kill one of his friends for these psycho's

"In exchange not only will we let your parents live but your clan will gain the protection of the Holy knights Hm." Deidara muttered. Shino just stood like a statue, either he help them kill Hinata or let them kill his parents, either way he screwed.

"… Alright I'll help you" Shino said in a emotionless tone, feeling as if he sold his soul to the devil.

**End Flashback**

Warlord watched Shino as he try to push back tears.

"What about Kiba, he to good to join something as crazy as the Holy knights."

"he didn't, they changed him." Shino said sadly.

**Flashback**

Shino was forced to watched as Kiba and Akimaru try to fight against Sephiroth but failing badly.

"I admire your stupidity, most would kill for this opportunity." Sephiroth muttered.

"If you think I help you, your crazy." Kiba said with Akimaru barking in confirmation. Sephiroth was ready to continue but a voice muttered "Stop Sephiroth."

A mysterious being wearing a grayish clothe over his body with the only thing visible is jack'o'lantern color eye.

Sephiroth pulled back his blade Kiba was wondering who this new guy is till the being rushed forward and place his hand on Kiba stomache.

"_Darkside sleeping in this pathetic shell, wake up." _Darkish lightning crisscrossed both Kiba and Akimaru making both scream till they both fall-down. Shino was going to help his friend till both got up with Darksides eyes showings.

"Thanks fella, you don't know how long I and Inugeki was trapped." Kiba Darkside muttered with Akimaru/Inugeki bark darkly.

"Your welcome, tell me will you help our cause," the mysterious being said.

"Will I get paid." Kiba darkside said. Shino shivered he saw Darksides before but never saw one still trapped in there host body and using it like a puppet.

"Yes."

"Then we'll help you." Kiba darkside said waving his hand changing his eyes from red to kibas regular color.

_Shino mind then fast-forwards to the battle between his team and Team Faust. His mind shivered at the Hatred emitted from the ex-akatsuki, his rage was positively horrifying, yet in a way it wanted Shino to fight him (it was very confusing for the Aburame clan member). Shino had to fight back a cheer as he saw Hinata singlehandedly kick Deidara ass, still pissed that the evil clay-artist live, but happy. But that will never heal what he saw in hinata eyes betrayel. He knew that even with his parents alive, hes no better than Sasuke now._

**End flashback**

When Shades war began Shino kept rushing in battles one after another, for a chance of redemption, he will not rest till he regain his comrades trust in him or he died.

Wx sighed as he saw Shino walked away. He knew to some people Shades war is a living hell, to others this is the hell they suspected they deserved.

"Kanton, if you are able to change the future, tell X's to clear both Kiba and Shino name." Wx began to head off, he knew that he must prepare for the next fight.

--

Sorry if you don't like this chap, but when I read that (in X Prodigy page.) and I decided to change it giving a different reason why both Kiba and Shino may have Defected to the bad-guy sides. (Sorry again fro this chap.)


	12. Chapter 12

We see Rebels running from two beings the first was Gyuuya, the Second was a Darkside with Long red hair, red eyes and fang, wearing a damaged Straight jacket and Ripped jeans and sandals. His name is Sieg the Vampire Darkside and one of Shades new generals.

Gyuuya Smirk as he lifted five of his fingers sending Darkish laser piercing 40 soldiers.

"Please that's nothing" Sieg said he immediately turned to a swarm of bats and attack the rebels solders killing them through slashed to the throats and drank there blood.

"You call that killing a opponent, THIS is how you kill someone." Gyuuya said one of his vines began to unravel and then launch to the rebel wrapping around the enemies and then sending waves of Dark energy killing them.

Seig immediately transform back to normal looking unimpressed. "Please I could do that in my sleep fives times better." Sieg immediately Snapped his fingers launching various Dark tendrils grabbing immediately crushing them.

"Okay that was good" Gyuuya grudgingly said but then smile nastily. "But how about this." He then muttered some words in a mystique tongue immediately his hands launched forwards turning to giant snakes biting soldiers in gulp.

One of the Hybrids watching this battles remarks Dryly "I think I know why Shades support those two Rivalry

---

I decided to expand on Shades generals and gives some more data on them.

Character

**Sieg (Rangers new OC)  
Apperance: Long red hair, Red eyes, fangs.  
Clothes: A straight jacket, ripped Blue jeans.  
Personality: Baring on insanity.  
Weapons: A luger.  
Bio: Another Darkside Shade found, this time he was trapped underneath Alcatraz. The combined insanity and viciousness of the inmates gathered to create him underneath the prision. He became the first fully functioning Vampire darkside when a vampire entered Alcatraz but was killed by hellsing. Shade found him and now he serves Shade to end his madness. His vast dark power can destroy whole squads in seconds.  
**

**Powers/Abilites: Shadow blend, Dark tendrils, Vicious Rampage, Black hound, Transform into mist, Transform into bats, silent as death.**

**Gyuuya**

**Appearance (check chap 10)**

**Clothes (Again check chap 10)**

**Personality: Acts sly and shows Sadistic tendency in battle. Shows signs of madness by and by.**

**Weapons: uses his Vines as whips and carries a ****Cinquedea hidden in his robes.**

**Bio: a Darkside that was created from the Remnants of Dark sorcerers Covenants before they were destroyed. Cruel and Sadistic he attacks town in rampage causing Carnage and torment Till someone came and trapped him underground. Shade searching for Darksides Sense Gyuuya bloodlust and Freed him with Gyuuya swearing his loyalty to Drake. He rivals to Sieg cause of his power.**

**Powers/abilities: Master of Dark magic, Creates Plagues, summons Animated corpses, Aura of Death.**

**also check out AoR prologue. its another prologue for X Prodigy other storie Author of the Roses  
**


	13. Chiyo Nightmares pt1

**The soul is silent**

**If its speaks at all**

**It speaks in dreams**

**Louise Glück, "Child Crying Out"**

---------

Chiyo was in the med-bay resting, she suffered some wounds in the battle and was sleeping, though Chiyo hated it, cause every time she sleeps, she dreams, and her Dreams are filled with nightmares. The nightmares show the destruction of Leaf-Village.

_Dream sequence._

_The first memory that came to her young mind was fire._

_She was running blindly from the surprise attack that happening. She barely dodged a whip like object that sliced the building horizontally._

"_Tch, I missed." She saw a Darkside wearing a reddish robe behind him was a darkside with Red eyes, Short black hair wearing full demonic plate armor, and a black cape._

"_Pathetic, you couldn't even harm a little girl let me show you how its done." The 2__nd__ Darkside said in a cold tone he then lifted his hand and suddenly swarms of locust made of pure shadow were heading to eat the girl but suddenly a being rushed forward and send a blast of wind that not only slashed the Locusts to ribbons but pushed the two Darkside to the wall creating a large dent._

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Temari roared grabbing Chiyo and not checking to see if those Darksides are Dead began to ran-away from them._

_When they got far away from those two, Temari was trying to calm the young Chiyo down. " Its okay, i won't let themlay a finger on you" Temari said trying to calm her daughter._

"_Then how about we take care of you" a Curt voice said Temari leaped from a saber with Teeth on like a saw._

_Again there were two Darkside, the first is one has dark gray skin, metallic teeth. Reddish eyes with no pupils Blackish hair, wearing military clothing and a Saber strap to the right side of his waist and a shotgun to the left side._

_The second has muscled, tall, Brown hair, black eyes, five o'clock shadow, wearing a black skull Bandana, C.O.G Gear body armor, light plated legs, spiked gauntlets._

"_Well I believe we struck lucky Plague, its one of the siblings of Gaara." The military clothed darkside said._

"_Then this should be fun" the now dubbed Plague said._

--------------

Mordrid  
Appearance: Red eyes, Short black hair  
Clothes: Full demonic plate armor, Black cape  
Personality: Calm and collected normally, a real no nonesense attitdue. In battle a sadistic and Vicious Nature takes over him and he easily rips through his enemies.  
Weapons: Demonic longsword  
Bio: The darkside of a prince trapped within the walls of a castle in the north of England. He was imprisioned dead within the castle and trapped in a tapestry. They only way to release him was to burn the tapestry used imprision him. Shade burned the tapestry and gained the feilty of this wicked prince.  
Powers/Abilites: Summon the guard, Shadow rage, summon locusts.

Plague  
Apperance: Muscled, tall, Brown hair, black eyes, five o'clock shadow, hides a third eye under his bandana.  
Clothes: Black skull Bandana, C.O.G Gear body armor, light plated legs, spiked gauntlets.  
Personality: Cold mercilless and Sadistic  
Weapons: Lancer Assault rifle, Gnasher shot gun, Tourque bow.  
Bio: The darkside of a Gear Plauge fled under ground after his release and has fended off the locust, kryll, and C.O.G Gears for the past three years of his life. He encounters Shade who helps him escape from a Locust Trap. Plauge then serves Shade with undieing loyalty. During his years under ground he learned how the Locust move through the underground tunnels to attack the humans of Sera through being the only none earth kingdom native, earth benders. He learned their techniques and then begin to use it against them.  
Powers/Abilites: Black shroud, third eye, Unstoppable charge, Mastery of earth bending.

Kevalkia

Appearance: has Dark gray skin, metallic teeth. Reddish eyes with no pupils Blackish hair

Clothes: wears Blackish grey military clothing, boots and fingerless gloves.

Personality: Sadistic, Shows signs of Being a gentleman to even his enemies (yet not to Fan-girls), Kills any girls showing signs of being a Fan-girl in a brutal manner. and is cold to everyone (cept Shade since he refuse for a minion to act aloof to him).

Weapons: a fusion between a Saber and a Saw, shotgun, built in missiles on its chests and can break through anything through its Metallic teeth.

Bio: a darkside that was captured by the church of Holy light, they tortured him to see how darkside ticks. they decided to see if some of the doctors decided to pull a Frankenstein and swaps some of his inner to with Mechanical and more stronger bodyparts. Shade burst the place and seeing potential in Kevalkia force him to be his servants. he is vicious in battle.

Powers/Abilities: Can hack into into machine mentally, Super-strength and agility, and Unstoppable charge


End file.
